Life is nothign but a rollercoaster
by blueangel30142
Summary: About a new girl named Rayne who is adopted that moves form boston to Toronto to atend Degrassi. and the lives of other people at Degrassi A lot of pairings and lot of break ups. Mostly a lot of drama Bad a summaries. Everybody is in the same classes


FYI- everybody is in the same class.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original degrassi characters I just own the ones that you don't know like Rayne, Mercy, Travis, Mark, and ect.

Rayne pulled up in her black motorcycle with blue flames in front of the steps of Degrassi. She took her helmet off and walked up the steps of her new school as she bumps into a girl no other than the infamous Paige.

Paige- Watch were you are going Miss Biker Chick.

Rayne gave her I-know-she-isn't-talking-to-me-look.

Rayne- "Watch your step". Rayne said with a smile.

Paige gave Rayne a snobby look and walk towards the door. Then Rayne stretches out her leg and makes Paige trip. Paige gets up and looks Rayne right in the eyes.

Rayne-"I told you to watch your step Miss I don't have an personality."

She starts walking away with a smirk on her face.

Paige-"Hun you know you can't just park your bike in front of our school." Paige shouted.

Rayne turned around and gives Paige I'm-getting-pretty-annoyed-here look.

Rayne- "I think I just did." "And no I don't know cause if I did would I park my bike there?" she said with a big grin on her face.

Paige- "You know now don't you?"

Rayne- "Yea I do in fact but I don't care." "I got to go before I loose anymore brain cells wasting my time standing in your dumb presence and wasting my breathe talking to you." Rayne said walking away from Paige you seem to be dumb founded after that last comment of Rayne's.

Rayne walk into the office to get her schedule and meet up with her homeroom teacher for he could show her to class

Mr. Simpson- "You will enjoy going to Degrassi Ms. Taylor." He said while showing her to her homeroom.

Rayne-"I sure hope so." she said as she walked in and Mr. Simpson greeted her to the class.

Mr. Simpson- "Ok class we have a new student joining us so I would like it if you give Rayne Taylor a warm welcome to Degrassi."

Rayne- "Hi." She said dully as she pushed her fiery red hair behind her ear.

Mr. Simpson-"So Rayne would you like to tell anything about yourself?" he said trying to make her less uncomfortable.

Rayne- "You mean besides wanting to go back home to my old school?" "Than no." she said in a very rude way and sat down next to Emma.

Mr. Simpson- "Ok so let's get class started." he said.

Emma- "Hi my name is Emma." she said cheerfully.

Rayne-"Well nice to meet you Emma, are you always this cheerful? She asked.

Emma- "No, do you always have an attitude?" Emma asked Rayne replying to Rayne's rude comment.

Before Rayne could answer Mr. Raditch came on the schools PA system.

Raditch-"The owner of a black Thomas Davidson motorcycle with blue flames please comes to my office immediately."

Rayne- "Wow its only been five minutes into my first day of school and already in trouble." she said as getting up out of her seat walking to the door of the class room.

30 minutes Rayne got out of a long lecture with Mr. Raditch that ended up her getting just a warning.

As she is walking down the hallway she bumps into Emma and Paige and Emma's books goes flying.

Rayne- "I'm so sorry." She said while picking up Emma's books and handing it to her.

Emma grabs her books from Rayne rudely and her and Paige try to walk away but Rayne gets in their way.

Rayne- I'm sorry kind of in a bad mood today my dad was yelling at me this morning to and It just got me all worked up.

Paige- Hun, its ok for now I know how parents can be anyway I wasn't in the mood of making anymore enemies.

Emma- would you like to sit with us in lunch?

Rayne- yea, maybe if I'm not busy getting into trouble (every one laughs), well I see you guys later.

Emma & Paige- Later, Rayne.

Rayne walked in the MI classroom and sat at a computer to go on the Internet to check out her email. The class was empty even Mr. Simpson wasn't there it was just her and a bunch of empty desk.

She was on yahoo and was scanning through her email when she stops because one had caught her eye it was from her best friend Travis. He was a tall, blonde haired and icy blue eye guy. They just read your soul they know when you are filed with emotions like love, hate, anger, sadness and they could also tell if you were lying to them that are why Rayne could never lie to him because he knew when she did. He is her best friend to the end they met in elementary school and he lived in the same neighborhood and they hit it off pretty well he always protected her to when she got in fights or she needed a place to stay because of her parents died in a car wreck. She later move to Toronto with her foster parents but they only adopted her for the money her dad beats her and rapes her and her mom is in her own fairy tale like nothing is happening.

In they email it said- Dear Ray (that's her shorter version of her short name Raynelda, Rayne, Ray.) I miss you very much everybody does to in fact everyone is always talking or asking about you. And I got some really big news that you will totally freak about. You maybe seeing me soon or maybe sooner than you think for a long period of time if you get my drift if you don't well I'm transferring to your school. My mom job assign her there I have a another big surprise but you wont find out until I see you at school. Well I got to go Ray, see you and school.

Luv,

Travis

Rayne closed down the Internet and cut off the computer and walks out of the classroom. She was so excited she wasn't paying not attention to were she was going she was in her own world she was thinking about how much she fun going to have to see her best of buds again not she thought that this school year maybe good after all. When Rayne was in her day dream she bump into someone with a black hat that they wore backwards and sunglasses on top and had the best grayish blue eyes every but had a smirk on there face that make any girl melt.

Guess who- "Watch were you going carrot head." He said with that same smirk on his face.

Rayne- My name isn't carrot head its Rayne, that's the only name that's on my birth certificate. Rayne said as she started to walk away from him and stop in front of her.

Guess who- oh, well my name is Jay.

Rayne- well nice to meet you jay now has a nice day and move out of my way. She said that in the meanest way possible because she didn't want to feel soft.

Jay- whoa feisty

Rayne walks away and rolls her eyes at jay and him and his crew start laughing to.

Emma- hey Rayne so I guess you met the biggest jerk in the world just now.

Rayne- yea, whatever he's kind of hot though

Emma- you like jay! Don't fool around with him he bad news

Rayne- yea ok

Emma- so wanna head on to lunch

Rayne- yea whatever

Rayne and Emma walk to the lunch and sit at the table with Toby, Kendra, JT, Manny, and liberty for a while. Then they sat at a table with Paige, Spinner, Craig, Ashley, Marco, Hazel, and Jimmy.

Paige- so Rayne umm so how do you like our school so far.

Rayne- its ok but I miss my old school and my friends.

Paige- Hun, you have to make room for changes.

Rayne- Well I just know I wont be missing one of my very best friends.

Ashley- why is that?

Rayne- Well I just got and email-

Jay coming up to the table and talking to her cut off Rayne.

Jay- hey Rayne wanna ditch this boring table and go to a table with a lot more fun cause it seems you are being bored to death over here.

Emma- jay why don't-

Rayne cut off Emma.

Rayne- Emma I can handle it.

Rayne- so jay that's you name right ok well jay I would like to but can I take a rain check?

Jay- yea whatever tomorrow ok

Rayne- ok

Jay leaves to his table with a smirk on his face.

Craig- so you have a thing for Jay Hogart.

Rayne- No!

She said to quick and realizes her mistake.

Spinner- dude she is so totally crushing on jay.

Marco- let's just change the subject she looks embarrass.

Rayne- yea so anyway back what I was saying before Mr. Wanna be Gansta thug rudely interrupted me over there. (Everybody starts to laugh)

Rayne- so anyway I got an email from best of friend ever Travis, It said that he is transferring to Degrassi because Travis moms job is transferring her here and I can't wait.

Jimmy- so when is he coming.

Rayne- all the email said that he be hear soon and that he has another surprise for me.

Hazel- wow I love surprises.

Paige- so is Travis hot?

Rayne- yea he is I use to have a major crush on him and kind of still do but don't tell him that.

Emma- so how you end up here anyway?

Rayne- well ok here OKs here it goes.

Well my real parents died in a car wreck. I stayed with Travis and his mom and dad for a while and then I got adopted.

Rayne didn't want to tell them that she gets beating and raped almost every day by her dad and her mom doesn't really notice she's off in her own little world pretending that everything is fine and perfect.

Which Ray calls the step ford wives routine.

She didn't want them to be sorry for her.

The bell rings and they went to there next classes before they new it the day was over and they went home.


End file.
